earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
VOX Box: Mulligatawny Soup
Characters * Bruce Wayne * Sasha Bordeaux * Oliver Queen * Alfred Pennyworth * Harold Allnut Location * Stately Wayne Manor, Kane County, Gotham City, NJ * May 26th 2017, 1747 EST VOX Archive * Bruce Wayne: smell Dinner smells delightful, Alfred. * Alfred Penyworth: Yes, well it is your favourite. Muliigatawny soup. * Bruce Wayne: Oh? Special occassion? ringing * Alfred Penyworth: Not especially, no, sir. I just felt like your favourite meal would brighten your spirits. Let me get the door. It's likely Captain Bard. Sasha said he might drop by. * Bruce Wayne: Ah. * Sasha Bard: savoring smell Smells like something fancy. What is it? * Bruce Wayne: Mulligatawny soup. * Sasha Bard: Your favorite? Did dad break something again? * Bruce Wayne: Most likely. * Sasha Bard: I hope it wasn't the Murcielago. I was looking forward to borrowing that tonight. * Bruce Wayne: You were hoping ot borrow my Lamborgini? Were you going to ask? * Sasha Bard: After dinner. chuckle What? I'm allowed ot take advantage ofyour weird soupy mood swings, too. * Bruce Wayne: Is there anyone who doesn't take advantage of my love for Mulligatawny soup? * Sasha Bard: Probably Harold. * Harold Allnut: footsteps Hmm? Someone call for Harold? * Sasha Bard: Oh, Harold! You're so quiet. I had no idea you were there. You're quieter than this guy and he moonlights as a ninja. * Harold Allnut: Sorry... Harold didn't mean to scare. * Bruce Wayne: You're fine, Harold. Sasha was making a joke... and paying you compliment, too, which is a rare thing for her. What? You want to borrow my million dollar car and I'm not allowed to counter with some jokes of my own. * Sasha Bard: Bruce Wayne doesn't tell jokes. He makes uncomfortable threats while smiling. * Bruce Wayne: Hopefully Jason doesn't consider me the monster than the rest of my staff seems to think I am. * Harold Allnut: Harold knows you're not a monster. Batman is just a man under a mask. Harold makes the masks. * Sasha Bard: Well, let me know what Jason says when you ask him. * Bruce Wayne: I'll ask him over dinner then. * Sasha Bard: What do you mean? Jason's not coming to dinner. He's working late... * Bruce Wayne: But Alfred said- * Alfred Penyworth: Dinner is served. Please, Mr. Queen, have a seat. May I get you a drink? * Oliver Queen: Yes, thank you, Alfred. Scotch? * Alfred Penyworth: Of course. Right away. * Bruce Wayne: Oliver, what are you doing here? * Oliver Queen: What? I've missed you, buddy. It's been what? Five? Six days since I've seen you. You don't come by the Watchtower anymore. * Bruce Wayne: So you've come to try to bring me back into the League? Was I not clear? I quit. * Oliver Queen: Oh, no... Plenty clear on that. But we never did get around to having a vote ad well... Thanks, Al. swallow Y'know what? Let's talk after we eat. I'm dying to try Alfred's Mulligatawny. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 2. Links and References * VOX Box: Mulligatawny Soup Category:VOX Box Category:Bruce Wayne/Appearances Category:Sasha Bordeaux/Appearances Category:Oliver Queen/Appearances Category:Alfred Pennyworth/Appearances Category:Harold Allnut/Appearances Category:Bat Family/Appearances Category:Wayne Manor/Appearances Category:Kane County/Appearances Category:Gotham City/Appearances